Unbreakable Machine-Doll Anime Episode 02
The Unbreakable Machine-Doll Anime Episode 2, Facing "Cannibal Candy" Ⅱ, is the second episode of the anime adaptation of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll light novel series. It was first aired on October 14, 2013 and was re-aired on May 31, 2014. The episode relates the events of the second fifth part of the first arc, Facing "Cannibal Candy", and begins with Raishin Akabane's sudden confrontation with Magnus, the person whom he assumes to be Tenzen Akabane, the object of his revenge, which would lead for him to realise the overwhelming difference between his and Magnus' strength and that the only possible way for him to defeat Magnus was through the Night Party. Chronology Inside the Cafeteria, Charlotte jumped out from the window that Raishin had Yaya broken and headed towards the street as Sigmund followed after. On the street was Raishin, together with Yaya, confronting Magnus. Kamakiri and Hotaru stepped in front of Magnus in a protective measure, and as they did, Hotaru’s cloth mask fluttered, enabling Raishin to see her excessively resemble Nadeshiko. Suddenly, a horrific sight flashed before Raishin’s eyes— the scene was ablaze and Raishin was searching for Nadeshiko, repeatedly calling out to her. As he entered a room, he was dazed to see the piled corpses of his relatives and their automata. Amidst the room was an altar, and near the altar, was the dead body of Raishin’s father, and on top of it, was the dead body of Nadeshiko. Raishin recognised his father, calling out to him, and then after, Nadeshiko, clinging onto her body as he burst out a cry of anguish and despair as Tenzen silently looked upon him with a cold gaze. As Raishin was lost in his thought, Magnus started to leave, but Raishin intercepted. Magnus then asked Raishin who he was, and Raishin answered that he travelled half around the world for him. Magnus replied that he had mistaken him for someone else. Raishin apathetically answered back and then sharply announced that he wanted give him something, taking out a small bottle from his pocket and then lifting his arm. In a split second, Kamakiri warped the rest of the Squadron, and together with them, surrounded Raishin, holding their weapons against his throat, surprising Charlotte and Yaya. Raishin clarified that he only wanted to give Magnus a token for their new acquaintanceship, and Magnus’ Squadron withdrew. Hotaru took the small bottle from Raishin and gave it to Magnus, and Magnus thanked him and left along with his Squadron. Raishin was downcast at his realisation. Yaya, while crying, ran to Raishin and apologised to him for not being able to do anything. At the hallway of the Faculty of Science, Felix was awaiting Raishin, and as Raishin, together with Yaya, passed by, interposed, greeting him, but before he could introduce himself, Raishin interposed, reciting his profile. Felix then asked Raishin to work with him, but Raishin swiftly refused and started to leave. Felix intercepted, offering him an Entry as a deal, catching Raishin’s attention, and remarked for them to discuss about it after school. Inside a lecture hall in the Faculty of Science, amidst Kimberly’s lecture, Raishin contemplated on Felix’s proposal. Suddenly, Kimberly threw a chalk at Raishin’s forehead and scolded him for impudently ignoring her lecture. She then continued her lecture, this time, ending a topic with a sarcasm that was directed at Yaya, making her embarrassed. Raishin defended her, bragging that she is the best automaton in the world because she was created by Shouko. Yaya was miffed at Raishin’s mention of Shouko’s name and strangled him on the neck, making Kimberly sigh at them, and since the lecture had ended, Kimberly then left. After the students left the lecture room as well, Charlotte noticed through a window Raishin’s meeting with Felix. Sigmund suddenly interposed, asking Charlotte if she was interested with Raishin, but Charlotte misunderstood Sigmund to be referring to Felix and flusteringly defensively declined. Sigmund then clarified that he was referring to Raishin, gave his impression of him, and pointed out his character, making Charlotte realise his point. He then tested her resolve, and Charlotte declared her unyielding resolve. Inside the Disciplinary Committee Chairman’s Office, Raishin and Felix discussed about Felix’s proposal. Suddenly, Lisette burst into the office, calling out to Felix. She noticed Raishin and apologised for her sudden intrusion. She introduced herself to him and then reported to Felix that there is another case of devoured automaton. Behind the Technical Vocational Building, Charlotte, with Sigmund resting on top of her left shoulder, was onlooking the scene when Raishin, Felix, Lisette, and Yaya arrived. Raishin and Felix greeted Charlotte, and Felix, together with Lisette, then entered the scene, and after, called out to Raishin. Raishin entered it as well, and after seeing the dead body of the devoured automaton, then gave his observations about it, which Felix confirmed. He then inquired about its identity, and Lisette answered that it might be Morning Star Wielder. Raishin assented as he recognised the markings of the iron ball that crushed the legs of the devoured automaton although found it peculiar that its legs were crushed by its own weapon. As Felix looked upon Charlotte, Charlotte suddenly turned away. Raishin tried stopping Charlotte, but Charlotte dismissed him and left. Felix intervened and asked Raishin if he was finally going to accept his proposal. Raishin assented but that he will do it in his own way and left as Yaya followed after. Lisette bid Felix her dismissal and then followed after Raishin, intercepted him, and asked him if she could talk with him privately. Raishin then ordered Yaya to return first to the Tortoise Dormitory, and Yaya begrudgingly did. Lisette then lead Raishin to a maze and hesitantly warned him of Charlotte. Inside Raishin’s room in the Tortoise Dormitory, Raishin contemplated on Lisette’s warning but was suddenly interrupted by Yaya’s jealous stare. Yaya tried unzipping his pants, but Raishin evaded her and then announced to her that they will begin hunting Cannibal Candy tomorrow. Suddenly, Raishin and Yaya heard a sound of something being thrown at Raishin’s room’s window. Raishin opened the window to see Charlotte. Charlotte embarrassedly asked Raishin on a date, making Yaya dazed. Yaya tried declining Charlotte, but Raishin assented, shocking Yaya. Charlotte then excused herself and left, and after she did, Yaya then strangled Raishin on the neck. The next day, Charlotte, with Sigmund resting on top of her cap, led Raishin, together with a pouting Yaya, to behind the Technical Vocational Building. Raishin was trite at Charlotte’s idea of a date. Charlotte then clarified to Raishin that she only asked him on a date to make him a decoy for Cannibal Candy. Raishin refused and asked her for a proper date, shocking her and Yaya. Raishin pointed an argument, making Charlotte assent. Sigmund then gave his consent, and Raishin then grabbed onto Charlotte’s hand and pulled her as they left the Academy. After Raishin and Charlotte left, Yaya began weeping. Sigmund tried consoling her and then lectured her. He then advised her to be cautious of Cannibal Candy as Raishin and Charlotte are not around. In the city, Raishin and Charlotte strolled around the city. Dusk, at the rooftop of the Liverpool Cathedral, Charlotte remarked that she wanted to return to the Academy as she was beginning to feel hungry. Raishin then decided for them to eat in a restaurant instead and that he will treat her. Charlotte refused, but her stomach rumbled, making her embarrass, and she then finally assented. Evening, in the The Pumphouse, Charlotte and Raishin had a light banter. As they walked back to the Academy, Raishin thanked Charlotte for helping him decide and choose the present he had just bought. As Raishin and Charlotte were about to enter the Academy, Charlotte unexpectedly remarked that she finally somehow understood his reason for targeting her for her Entry as she knocked on the door of the Academy Gates. As the doors of the Academy Gates opened, Raishin and Charlotte suddenly noticed a commotion happening inside the Academy. Raishin was apprehended that Yaya might have been victimised by Cannibal Candy and swiftly dashed towards the scene as Charlotte called out to Raishin. Adapted From The Unbreakable Machine-Doll anime episode 2 was adapted from the fourth part to the seventh part of the second chapter, the third chapter, and the first part to the fourth part of the fourth chapter of the first volume of the light novel. Major Events * Raishin Akabane sees Hotaru excessively resemble Nadeshiko Akabane. * Raishin Akabane gives Magnus a small bottle containing Nadeshiko Akabane's ashes. * Felix Kingsfort requests Raishin Akabane to work with him in exchange for an Entry to the Night Party. * Morning Star Wielder is discovered victimised. * Raishin Akabane contacts the Disciplinary Committee to inform them that he has officially accepted Felix Kingsfort's proposal. * Charlotte Belew asks Raishin Akabane on a date to make him help her hunt Cannibal Candy. * Raishin Akabane takes Charlotte Belew on a proper date to clear his suspicions of her being Cannibal Candy. Filler Scene * Raishin Akabane, while taking a shower, was still downcast at his realisation when Yaya entered the shower to console him. Characters In order of appearance: * Charlotte Belew * Sigmund * Akabane Clan Head * Nadeshiko Akabane * Tenzen Akabane * Hotaru * Magnus * Kamakiri * Raishin Akabane * Yaya * Kimberly * Eliza * Morning Star Wielder New Characters * Himegumo * Tamamushi * Kagerou * Mitsubachi * Felix Kingsfort Abilities New Abilities * 'Spacial Transition' - Kamakiri Magic Circuits * 'Eve's Heart' - Sigmund, Hotaru, Kamakiri, Yaya, Himegumo, Tamamushi, Kagerou, Mitsubachi, Eliza * 'Kongouriki' - Yaya * 'Predator' - Eliza New Magic Circuit * 'Unnamed Magic Circuit' - Kamakiri Factions and Organisations * Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart * Japanese Army New Faction and Organisation * Disciplinary Committee Locations * United Kingdom ** Liverpool *** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart **** Cafeteria **** Main Street **** Tortoise Dormitory ***** Raishin Akabane's Room **** Faculty of Science **** Central Auditorium **** Academy Gates New Locations * United Kingdom ** Liverpool *** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart **** Central Auditorium ***** Disciplinary Committee Area ****** Disciplinary Committee Chairman’s Office **** Technical Vocational Building ** Salt Dog Slim's Steins and Brines ** Pogue Mahone Pub ** Warrington *** Pratice Magic ** Automaton Shop ** Liverpool Cathedral ** Albert Dock *** Dock Traffic Office *** The Pumphouse *** Riverside Walkway *** Mersey Ferries ** Pier Head *** Great Western Railway Building *** Mersey Docks and Harbour Board Building *** Cunard Building *** Royal Liver Building Terminologies * Puppeteer * Mage * Gauntlet * Rounds * Automaton * Banned Doll * Magic Energy * Magic Circuit * Machinart * Magic Art * Wiseman * Night Party * Entry New Terminologies * Squadron Battles * There is no battle shown in this episode. Foreshadow Soundtracks Applied Image Gallery Videos Trivia Refer Backs * Felix referred Charlotte and Raishin's battle with the Ten Benchwarmers of the first episode in his argument to Raishin about his strength. * Raishin referred Charlotte and his battle with the Ten Benchwarmers of the first episode in his remark of recognition of Morning Star Wielder's identity. * Charlotte referred Raishin's taunting of her into a battle of the first episode in her question to Raishin about why he chose to target her for her Entry. Cultural References * The , a Japanese folding multi-paneled screen that has a painting or calligraphic design, was shown as Raishin's room's bathroom's concealer from its entrance. * Felix compared Cannibal Candy's unsolved case's popularity and its mode of operation to be similar to that of Jack the Ripper's, the most known name of the unidentified killer or killers possibly responsible for the series of murders in the slums of London in England in the United Kingdom in 1888 to possibly 1891. * The '''Liverpool Cathedral', the Anglican cathedral of Liverpool located on Saint James' mountain in Liverpool in United Kingdom, was one of the locations where Raishin and Charlotte strolled to during their date. * The Pumphouse, a traditional British pub and restaurant that was formerly a pumphouse located in Albert Dock in Liverpool in United Kingdom, was the location wherein Raishin and Charlotte dined in during their date. * The Mersey Docks and Harbour Board Building, the chief administrative office of the Mersey Docks and Harbour Board located in Pier Head in Liverpool in United Kingdom, was shown together with the Cunard Building and the Royal Liver Building. * The Cunard Building, the chief administrative office of the Cunard Line located in Pier Head in Liverpool in United Kingdom, was shown together with the Mersey Docks and Harbour Board Building and the Royal Liver Building. * The Royal Liver Building, the chief administrative office of the Royal Liver Assurance located in Pier Head in Liverpool in United Kingdom, was shown together with the Mersey Docks and Harbour Board Building and the Cunard Building. Unanswered Questions * What is the dream of Charlotte that she has to realise at all costs? Scene Differentiations Execution Errors Notes Quotes Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Anime Episodes Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Anime Blu-ray/DVD Vol.I